Sunday Mornings
by EllaBella18
Summary: If he's honest with himself he's not really sure how they began. Puckleberry. Oneshot.


So I honestly cannot make up my mind about whether I am a fully devoted Puckleberry or Quick fan. I'll think that I've finally made up my mind but then something will happen on the show, or I'll read a fanfic that just makes me melt and I'll change my mind again lol. So here's a little Puckleberry oneshot for you all.

I'm also looking for a beta because mine is never around anymore. So if you're interested just drop me a PM and we'll chat.

And I'm done rambling. I hope you guys like this and remember, reviews are love. And well honestly? I'm a giant review whore lol.

**x x x**

If he's honest with himself he's not really sure how they began. He knows its towards the end of their junior year. They'd been friends since he joined the glee club the year before but it was just like suddenly their glee friends started pairing off leaving them to their own devices.

Their summer is a mesh of swimming, parties, and hanging out with their friends. Oh and endless flirting back and forth.

To say that none of their friends are surprised when they make it official at the end of the summer is an understatement.

In fact, they're the ones surprised when they all take out their wallets and hand Quinn ten dollars each. ("Pay up!" Quinn smirked putting out her palm.

Their other fellow gleeks groaned and Puck and Rachel's mouths dropped.

"Uhh, Quinn? What do you mean pay up?" Rachel asked her.)

Turns out there'd been a running bet on them.

**x x x**

"Come to New York with me."

Its not a question, it doesn't need to be. They both know its what they want, its been what they've wanted since September when their long distance relationship started.

Its their first day back for the summer and he's stretched lazily on his back on one of her pool lounge chairs and she's curled up next to him. (It felt so damn good to have her back into his arms.)

He tightens his hold on her and smiles at her.

"What?" She asks suddenly paranoid.

"I was hoping you'd ask that."

Rachel sits up to look at him. "You were?"

"Yeah. So that's why I decided to enroll into NYU for the fall semester."

Rachel straddles him and starts kissing him with all she has.

"That's the best thing I've heard."

**x x x**

She loves him. There's no doubt in anyone's mind, let alone her's about that fact. But there's moments where she loves him so much it hurts. So much that its hard to breathe. Sometimes its because he's being insanely sweet.

("Rachel these flowers came for you.")

And then there's the times where it just hits her. They're lying together in their bed (she also loves the way that sounds). And its just one of those rare Sunday mornings where neither of them have to work or have anything due anytime soon. Its one of those rare Sunday mornings where they can just be together.

She's laying on his chest and he has his arms wrapped securely around her petite frame. He's laughing about this joke that Artie sent him a few days ago and there's just no where else she'd rather be. No where else in the world.

**x x x **

He's nervous, she can tell. They've been together long enough for her to know when he's nervous. It didn't happen often, he was usually so sure of himself, but this was one of those rare times when he was.

He looks at her and scratches the back of his head. He still doesn't understand how someone as amazing as her would want to be with someone like him. But he loves her so much it hurts and he knows she feels the same way.

So he shuffles his feet one last time and looks her in the eyes.

"So I'm not so good with the words. You know that, that's your thing. But I love you and I don't ever want to be without you. What I'm trying to say is Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

He doesn't the remember the last time he's seen her speechless and its starting to make him really scared. But then he sees this smile stretch across her face and next thing he knows she's launched herself into his arms.

"Of course I'll marry you Noah!"

**x x x **

Their wedding day arrives before he has time to blink. Or at least that's what it feels like. The girls and Kurt have spent the past year planning it and he's standing at the front of the temple feeling more nervous and excited than he ever has in his life.

Finn is standing beside him, as his best man and the rest of the gleeks, or at least the guy ones are his groomsmen. He never would of thought that the kids from glee club would end up becoming his closet friends for life.

The bridesmaids (aka the female part of the glee club) start walking down the aisle. He smiles at Quinn, Rachel's maid of honour and he feels his heart stop as the bridal march comes on.

And then he sees her, she looks amazing in her wedding dress, veil and train streaming out behind her. In fact, he's never seen her look prettier, she's absolutely radiant. She locks eye contact with him and the smile that she sends him sends all of his nerves away. This is right. He smiles back at her and she makes it to the front of the temple. She kisses both of her beaming fathers and he takes her hand and the rabbi starts the wedding.

**x x x **

Their wedding ceremony is beautiful. As they left the temple she realizes that she's never been happier in her life than in that instant.

After dinner they take the dance floor. Kurt and Quinn had insisted they let them take care of their song for their first dance. When she'd asked Noah about it he shrugged his shoulders and said that if they wanted to do it then why not. It was one less thing that she had to stress about.

So that's how she ended up on the dance floor without a clue to what they would be dancing to.

She can see Kurt and Quinn grinning proudly from their seats at the wedding party table. She feels her smile grow as Puck wraps his arms around her and the DJ start up the song.

She hears Noah chuckle as Sweet Caroline starts drifting across the room.

"Why am I not surprised?" He asks her as they start swaying to the song. She laughs out loud when she realizes that Kurt and Quinn mixed in Taking Chances.

"It all really started with Glee and mash-ups and Sweet Caroline didn't it?" she asks him.

"Hell yeah it did." he smiles the smile that melts her heart and kisses her.

She can hear Kurt and Quinn cheering loudest of them all.

**x x x**

He walks into the apartment one day tired as hell. It'd had been a long day at his sports PR firm. It seemed like everything that could go wrong did. So he's tired as hell as he walks into their apartment. Its been three years since their wedding and he's never been happier.

"Rach?" He calls out tossing his keys on the hall table. He knows she's home, its Thursday and that's her day off from the off Broadway musical she's working on right now.

"In here!" She hears her call from the kitchen.

He runs a hand over his head and walks into the kitchen. He stops in his tracks when he sees dinner laid out on the table. She didn't usually do this unless it was Sunday. And last time he checked it was Thursday. During the week it was a lot of Chinese food and pizza. Or at least it usually was.

She walks over and kisses him and tells him to sit. He's so stunned he does it without even questioning what was going on.

She seems to know that he's kinda in shock so she doesn't immediately start talking like she usually would.

"Umm babe, not that this isn't great or anything, but last time you cooked dinner during the week it was to tell me that Tina would be crashing here for an indefinite amount of time. And she just left like two months ago."

Rachel smiled at him. "Well she's our friend and she had just moved to the city. And Noah you know how hard it is to get a decent apartment here."

"That's not the point."

Rachel smiles at him and he seriously just wants to know what the fuck is going on.

She starts stumbling around her words. Which really starts to scare the shit out of him, because while she can just ramble on and on and on, she never stumbles around her words. And then she gets it out.

"I'm pregnant."

For a second he's stunned. Then he feels a smile stretch across his face. He gets out of his chair and hugs her, lifts her off of her feet and twirls her around in the air. Ever since Quinn and him had given away their baby girl when they were sixteen he knew that he wanted to be a father one day. And now he could.

He kisses her, with all he has as they make their way out of the kitchen. Dinner lays forgotten on the table that night.

**x x x **

She's annoyed and he's not even really sure why. He thinks its because he was late meeting her at the doctor's office but if the last five months had proven anything she could be annoyed about a myriad of things that he could of done in the past week and a half.

When he gets to the doctor's office he smiles at her and goes to kiss her but she turned her head away so that he could only kiss her cheeks. And she's been giving him the silent treatment ever since, leafing through a magazine with the look on her face that states she's clearly not impressed. And he thought Quinn had been hormonal…

"Rach? Is there any particular reason why you're mad at me?" He asks chancing the fight.

She turns to look at him. "You're serious?" She replies as the receptionist calls out her name.

She stands up and makes her way to the examining room. He shrugs his shoulders and gets up and follows her.

He waits until she's settled on the examine table and the nurse has told them that the doctor is running a bit behind today so it'll be a few minutes before he broaches the subject again.

"Seriously, what did I do?"

"Oh you know what you did."

"Babe, if I don't know what I did wrong I can't do anything to fix it," He tries looking her in the eyes.

She rolls her eyes and sighs before opening her mouth. "Noah we are in a public place. This is neither the time nor the place to discuss this."

He sighs. Whoops big mistake. He can see the daggers shooting from her eyes.

He's saved by the doctor coming into the room. (Thank God). The doctor examines Rachel and tells her everything looks great. He then brings out the ultrasound machine and he's not even sure if its intentional or not but Rachel reaches for his hand and grips it tightly as the doctor starts to move the ultrasound wand across her abdomen. He feels relief wash over him as their baby's heartbeat floods the room.

The doctor shows them the head and arms and legs and assures them that everything is perfect. Then he asks if they want to know the sex of the baby.

He looks over at Rachel and she nods her head once before telling the doctor that yes they would like to know.

"Congratulations, its a boy."

He makes eye contact with Rachel and he can see the grin on her face. He leans over and kisses her, and she's forgotten about her earlier annoyance.

"A boy," she whispers against his lips.

He smiles and kisses her again.

**x x x **

"Noah what are you doing?" She asked.

As soon as she'd walked into the door he'd grabbed her and covered her eyes. He was now leading her somewhere into their apartment and she really did not have the patience for this today.

She was tired and her back hurt like hell. She'd just gotten home from baby shopping with Tina and all she wanted was for Noah to massage her back and to take a nap for an hour or two. Apparently Noah had other plans for her.

"Its a surprise. You'll like it I promise." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Can't we do this later? Like when I'm not ready to collapse from sheer exhaustion."

He laughed. "No. Now come on. I promise you'll like it."

She sighed and he took that as her consent.

"Okay, here we are." He takes his hands off of her eyes and they're standing in their spare bedroom. Except its not like their spare bedroom anymore. He's painted everything everything a dark blue and put up the clouds and airplanes border they'd picked out last week. She feels tears well up in her eyes (damn hormones) as she runs her hands across the smoothness of their maple crib. Everything is in place. Everything is perfect.

"You did all this today?" she asks turning to face him.

"I actually painted last week. But we usually keep this door closed so you didn't notice." He's smiling and she walks over and launches herself into his arms.

"This has to be the sweetest thing you've ever done." She tells him leaning up to kiss him.

"You like it?" He asks surveying the room.

"I love it. Its perfect." She replies kissing him again.

**x x x **

The day his son is born his life feels complete. Its been a long day for both of them, but Rachel was amazing through the whole thing and he's honestly never loved her more.

She's sleeping in her hospital bed right now. There's still too much adrenaline and energy running through his body to get any rest. So he holds his son in his arms and cuddles him close.

Ethan James. Ethan James Puckerman. He feels himself fill with pride as he looks down at his son. Rachel swears that he'll be sweet and nice. But just looking at him Noah knows his son will be a badass.

Rachel wakes up and smiles sleepily at him. "How long was I out?" she asked motioning for him to come sit on the edge of her bed.

"About an hour or so." He goes and sits next to her on the bed and she smiles up at him and takes Ethan back into her arms.

"He's perfect. He looks just like you."

"Of course he does. You just said it, he's perfect."

She laughed and he grinned at her.

"I love you, you know that?" He asked pulling her closer to him.

"I know. I love you too."

**x x x**

If you had told her at 16 that by the time she was 32 she'd be happily married (To Noah Puckerman nonetheless) with three kids she would of told you that you were indeed crazy. She would of told you that she was going to be a broadway start and she didn't really see kids fitting into that plan.

But somehow they make it work. All three of them are in school now, and either her or Noah were home anyway. And honestly? She wouldn't change a thing. Its one of those lazy Sunday mornings that she just loves and she's laying in bed watching Noah sleep. She smiles and traces a finger across his chest.

"Stop staring at me," he mumbles his voice full of sleep.

She blushes (she still can't help it sometimes) and cuddles closer to him.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," she laughs.

He joins in, "Of course you couldn't. I'm still a badass and let's be honest, I'm a freaking stud."

"Apparently you're modest too."

"You know it babe."

"Shhh. Listen. Hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Exactly," she smiles kissing him.

She's spoken too soon however, two seconds later there's a pair of brown eyes and a mop of brown hair staring at them from the foot of the bed.

"I'm up now momma," four year old Delilah Elizabeth stated climbing up onto the bed and jumping onto her dad's chest.

Noah let out a groan as she bounced on his stomach.

"Where's your brothers?"

"Comin'," she stated.

And with that she felt Ethan, nine, and Benjamin David, 7, dive onto their bed. Noah started tickling them all and she tried to stay out of their tickle war but somehow Ben jumped on her and started tickling her sides. She scoops him up and blows raspberries all over him making him squeal with delight.

They may not be exactly sure on how they began, but she's pretty damn happy with where they ended up.

**x x x **

_**Fin**_


End file.
